El ultimo Waltz
by EmperatrizSL
Summary: Hola a tod@s, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic completamente nuevo, advertencia "Este es un fic yaoi, si eres homofobico, no leas este fic", SetoxJoey, por favor dejen reviews
1. La Luna

Hola a todos, esté es el primer fic que publico oficialmente, espero que les guste, y si alguien quiere dar una sugerencia, comentario, una duda, amenazas de muerte, etc…dejen un review; muchas gracias.

El ultimo Watlz

Era una noche preciosa, la luna llena brillaba con una enorme intensidad, en está noche no había ninguna nube en el cielo, y todo parecía estar en calma…

Un suspiro vino desde el corazón aparentemente de hielo, y mirando fijamente a ese cuerpo estelar le dijo

A veces me pregunto como es posible que un ser frió sin sentimientos en apariencia, le de importancia a algo tan simple como una simple noche de invierno…

Aunque para mi no es solo una simple noche de invierno-respondió una figura salida de la oscuridad

Wheeler, ¿No deberías de estar con la pandilla de perdedores?-Respondí con la clásica pose de frialdad de siempre

Mira ricachón engreído, el que tengas dinero no te da derecho a tratar así a las personas

Un perro tonto que puede saber del trato a las personas si no es más que un simple animal-Me encanta hacer enojar a Wheeler

No me digas perro, gato tonto-

Al menos no soy un perro callejero, vamos perro ¿Qué esperas para obedecer a tu amo? Jajajaja-

Ya veras

Joey que bueno que te encontré hermano

Tristan suéltame ¡ya!, estás dejándome en ridículo con el ricachón

¿Qué no te cansas de perder perro?, bien dicen que perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos

Kaiba, deja que tris me suelte y te daré una paliza

Sigue soñando perro iluso, me voy ya no quiero escuchar tus ladridos

¡Deja de decirme perro!

"Maldita sea tenia que aparecer la pandilla de perdedores, maldición espero que se vayan pronto me estaba empezando a divertir"

Me dirijo delicadamente al balcón ya que tanta gente me abruma mis sentidos, estoy conciente que esta es quizás la última vez que vea a todos mis compañeros, a la pandilla de perdedores, y al perro de Wheeler, doy un suspiro logro engañar a todos, pero jamás a mi mismo y aunque yo no lo grite al mundo se que a el es al que mas voy a extrañar

Miro de nuevo a la imponente luna, testiga silenciosa de mis pensamientos, a lo lejos se que el con su sonrisa imponente y su porte único esta compartiendo la velada a la que por mi orgullo nunca iría por voluntad propia.

El salón es elegante, enorme, no por algo me pidieron que lo escogiera, tengo que reconocer que tengo muy buen gusto, ya que nadie parece desilusionado, nadie excepto yo, no lo digo por este lugar, si no por no poder dejar de huir, de la impotencia que siento al saber que la persona que mas amo se ira, y no pueda decirle que no lo haga.

Atención alumnos de la preparatoria Domino ¿están listos para la fiesta?

Al parecer ya empezó el ajetreo, con una mueca de fastidio me dirijo a la entrada para ir al jardín que esta a una distancia algo lejana para los que desean estar lejos de la pista de baile.

El jardín es precioso, envuelto en un laberinto enorme, flores de todas las clases imaginables, me sentí tranquilo cosa que no experimentaba desde hace meses.

Aproveche ese espacio para desabrochar los 2 primeros botones de mi camisa, aflojar un poco la corbata, y respirar el aire nocturno que tanto me hacia falta; no muy lejos de ahí, encontré una fuente enorme con varias bancas cerca una de la otra.

Me senté en una cercana a la fuente, cerré mis ojos, empecé a relajarme y a disfrutar el momento de privacidad que me ofrecía la noche, sabía que todos estaban en la fiesta ya que yo mismo organice un plan para que los perdedores no quisieran salir de aquel lugar; al menos era lo que tenia planeado pero no todo sale como debería.

Luego de estar ahí un buen rato, escuche una voz que reconocí de inmediato

Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, al parecer Kaiba si puede relajarse aunque sea un poco, el mundo se va a acabar muy pronto

Wheeler

Si se te ofrece algo neko engreído

¿Qué se supone que haces aquí perro?

¿Acaso no puede alguien pasear por este lugar tranquilo?, o es que ¿ya lo compraste?

No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo contigo perro-Digo esto mientras me levanto de la banca y me voy, por otro lado ignorando a Wheeler, es lo mejor

¿A dónde crees que vas Kaiba?, aun no he terminado contigo-Me tomo del brazo y me empujo a una esquina del laberinto

No sabes con quien estas metiéndote perro

¿En serio?, yo si se, me estoy metiendo con un gato miedoso que no quiere pelear

Mira Wheeler

En eso me tomo por la camisa, me empujo más a la pared, y se pego más a mí

Decías Kaiba

Suéltame por las buenas, perro

No, quiero gato

Bien tú te lo buscaste-Iba a derribarlo pero al parecer por alguna razón mis piernas no me responden

Que miedo me das Kaiba

Déjame ahora perro

No lo creo Kaiba, de hecho me estoy divirtiendo a lo grande

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos, esa mirada miel se ve mas hermosa bajo la luz de luna, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, tampoco es importante para mi.

Joey bájame

Parece sorprendido, no lo culpo yo también lo estoy, empieza a bajarme lentamente, nuestras miradas siguen conectadas, pero en cuanto piso el suelo, algo me dice que tengo que huir, así que en ese momento yo corto ese contacto visual, bajo mi rostro, intento correr, pero de nuevo ese perro me detiene, y me regresa a donde estaba antes.


	2. La venganza es dulce

Ahí estamos la luna y nosotros, nadie mas, algo que agradecí enormemente

No levante mi rostro para verle

Mírame

Moví de inmediato mi cabeza de manera negativa

Mírame Kaiba

Esta vez no hice ningún movimiento

Te estoy diciendo que me mires

En ese momento el pozo su mano en mi barbilla, sentí un ligero toque, con delicadeza subió mi rostro a su altura y mis ojos hicieron contacto de nuevo con los suyos

Que bellos ojos, fue en lo único en lo que mi brillante mente pensaba

El se acerco poco a poco y recargo su frente en la mía, sin dejar de sujetarme la barbilla, nuestras miradas se fundían.

-Las estrellas brillan mucho esta noche ¿no lo crees?-Dijo con una sonrisa

Su aliento y sus labios tan cerca de los míos, como quisiera que el mundo se acabara en este momento, para poder estar con el así para siempre

Sabes Kaiba, de cerca no pareces tan malo

Tu brazo que quedo suelto envuelve mi cintura me abraza a el, su mano que sostenía mi barrilla ahora acaricia mi mejilla, por auto reflejo cierro mis ojos y suspiro lentamente, mientras que un sonrojo ligero aparece en mis mejillas

En eso como si fuera un hermoso sueño, sus labios se apoderan de los míos en un beso demandante lleno de pasión, mis brazos pasan a su cuello, como si quisiera que no acabara nunca, sus brazos rodean mi cintura, nos separamos cuando sentimos que perderíamos el conocimiento por falta de aire

Mi rostro se recargo en el hombro de Joey, no quiero que me vea completamente rojo, y el me acaricio mi espalda despacio, suspire.

Seto

Susurro en mi oreja, en un tono muy sensual, sonreí internamente, nunca imagine que esto pudiera pasar

Poco a poco el deshizo nuestro abrazo, nos quedamos de frente

Seto quiero decirte que

No lo deje terminar, enseguida cambie de posición, la venganza es dulce

El me miraba con cierto nerviosismo, mi sonrisa interior se hizo enorme ya que yo sonreí en ese momento, algo que no pasa muy comúnmente, y la mirada del hombre que estaba de bajo de mi valía más que todo el dinero del mundo.

Mi instinto felino despertó, en se momento tan mágico en nuestras vidas, como si mi cuerpo actuara con mente propia, le avente una mirada llena de pasión directamente a su mirada miel, sentí su estremecimiento

Joey

Fue lo único que pude decir, ya que ahora yo lo besaba a el, pero ahora con un deseo ferviente que desconocía hasta ahora, disfrutaba el sabor de sus labios, ahora mi lengua quería entrar a su boca para degustar su esencia, el no se resistió en lo absoluto, luego con un poco de venganza personal, mordí su labio inferior, escuche un gemido de queja, que calle rápidamente besándolo mas y mas, no tardo en morderme también en el labio, y me callo de igual manera

La guerra de dominación del beso siguió por mucho rato, puedo decir con orgullo que yo gane esa batalla, sentía que mis labios estaban muy hinchados y mi cachorro no se quedaba atrás, un pequeña risa, salio de mí

¿De que te ríes Seto?

De lo gracioso que te vez con los labios hinchados

Me miro directo a los ojos, y sonrío de lado, parecía un hermoso ángel con ese rostro

Seto

Se abrazo más a mí, yo también lo hice, sentir su cuerpo con el mío, se siente tan bien.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Cada dia subire un capi nuevo jeje para los que ya no puedan esperar mas en amor-yaoi voy en el capitulo 7 asi que solo pido un poco de paciencia

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Bye!!!!


	3. Confesiones a la luz de la luna

¿Qué sucede Joey?

Un silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era como si nos comunicáramos y dijéramos lo que aun no nos atrevemos a decir con palabras

¿Me quieres Seto?-Pregunto mirándome de nuevo, pero con unos ojos que parecían ser dueños de un cachorro abandonado

Acaricie sus cabellos, luego delicadamente baje mi mano poco a poco sobre su rostro y le conteste

No Joey, no te quiero, yo te amo

Nuevamente un brillo que las estrellas envidiarían tener se hizo presente en ese color tan especial y único que tienen los hermosos ojos de mi Joey

El me beso y unas lagrimas traicioneras corrieron por sus mejillas, lo abrase mas fuerte, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, en ese momento me sentí el hombre mas feliz y dichoso del universo

Al terminar de nuevo el beso, me dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba

Yo también te amo mucho Seto Kaiba

Con una sonrisa traviesa le respondí

No lo creo Joey, yo te amo mucho más de lo que te podrías imaginar

De nuevo otro silencio se hizo presente, sin romper nuestro abrazo nos sentamos en la banca donde hace unos momentos me encontraba yo

Nuestras miradas nunca dejaron de estar cruzadas

Joey ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Eso lo dije en un tono neutro, mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la mía

Tenía miedo Seto

Su mirada bajo, con un pequeño toque de tristeza

¿Miedo?, ¿De que tenias miedo Joey?

Seto pensé que me odiabas

Note una pequeña lagrima recorrer su mejilla, mi corazón se encogió y una horrible sensación invadió mi pecho, no me gustaba que mi ángel estuviera triste

¿Odiarte?, Nunca podría odiarte, yo te amo Joey, yo soy el que pensaba que tú me odiabas, y que nunca podrías amar a alguien como yo

Eso era mas que cierto, el era inalcanzable, me veía como una hormiga tratando de alcanzar una estrella, afortunadamente todo cambio esta noche, una lagrima era ahora la que aparecía en mi rostro, junto con otras mas, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitar que salieran.

Joey después de esa confesión, me miro sorprendió, al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, pues me abrazo a su pecho, me acaricio la espalda tratando de calmarme, yo me aferre a el y escondí mi rostro no me gustaba para nada que me vieran llorar

Tranquilo Seto, no llores mas, sabes que yo te amo mi neko, y nadie podrá cambiar eso

Lo dijo de una manera muy dulce, calida, esas palabras, tenían tanto valor para mí

Me incorpore, sentía mi rostro sonrojado, algunas lágrimas dejaron rastro en mis mejillas y otras mas quedaron atrapadas en mis parpados

En seguida mi cachorro empezó a besar mi rostro, mientras acariciaba mi cabello que me imagino que a estas alturas era un desastre, al terminar me beso en los labios, fue un beso corto pero me sentí muy bien después de eso

Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma Seto, no quiero verte triste

Lo abrase, es un amor mi cachorro, como no amar a alguien tan lindo

Muchas gracias Joey

Al contrario gracias a ti Seto

Seguimos platicando, su vida no había sido tan fácil como yo pensaba, ignoraba por completo que tenía 3 empleos diferentes, eso explicaba muchas cosas, me molesto saber que tenía un padre alcohólico que le quitaba lo poco que ganaba, y que además lo golpeaba.

Sabía lo de su hermana Serenity pero no sabia que su madre fuera tan desgraciada, para abandonar a mi cachorro con ese horrible señor que fuera su padre

Quería entrar a la universidad para estudiar literatura, no sabia que le gustaba escribir, había juntado con sacrificios el dinero, pero sabia que no le alcanzaba para pagar la carrera completa, había hecho el examen, se quedo, pero no acomodaba los horarios y tendría que dejar un empleo para poder asistir a sus clases.

Y bueno, así es Seto

Joey eres sorprendente

No es para tanto

Y ¿Tu padre se ha atrevido a golpearte seguido?

Pues no lo he visto esta semana, eso es un alivio, pero se que regresara cuando el dinero se le acabe

Joey no puedes permitir eso

Seto es mi padre

Si pero no puedes dejar que te trate así

Lo abrase, no me gustaba, el solo pensar que alguien lastimaba a la persona que mas amo en el mundo, a parte de mi hermano era una idea que no cabía en mi cabeza

Joey ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo en la mansión?

Seto, y ¿Qué me dices de tu hermano?, el tiene derecho a opinar también es su casa

Joey, Mokuba esta estudiando en Inglaterra se quedo en la preparatoria que el quería, la mansión es muy grande para mi, hay mucho espacio, y no necesitas trabajar tanto

No me desagrada la idea, pero me preocupa el hecho de que mi padre fuera a buscarme, no quiero que te lastime Seto, nunca permitiría que te pusiera la mano encima

Imagínate como estoy yo, a mi tampoco me gusta para nada que lastime a la persona que amo, por cierto cachorro, ¿Cómo es que te perdiste de tus amigos?

Pues no fue difícil, venían en pareja todos, me sentía un mal tercio, aunque fueran mis amigos, así que como vi que ellos estaban ocupados, me salí, diciendo que estaba aburrido, a ninguno pareció importarle así que me fui, camine un rato, me tope con este laberinto, no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que entre, por cierto te veías hermoso Seto, me iba acercar para besarte pero abriste los ojos primero

Una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro

¿No crees, que estén, preocupados Joey?

No lo estamos Kaiba

Volteamos con sorpresa ahí estaba la pandilla de perdedores, nosotros no quedamos fríos, siendo franco desearía que la tierra nos tragara ahí mismo.


	4. El Laberinto

Muchas gracias de verdad que si a todos sus comentarios, y pues disfruten el capi

Por cierto, en este capitulo hay comentarios extra que piensa Seto estos seran marcados con _asi_

_

* * *

_Joey se levanto de la banca, camino lentamente hacia sus amigos, lo vi preocupado en verdad eso no me sorprendió, pues sabia a la perfección que a ellos los veía como sus hermanos, y estaba completamente consiente de que querían respuestas

Chicos que sorpresa, ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

_Decía Joey muy nervioso, no lo culpaba, todos nos estaban mirando_

Eso no importa, estábamos preocupados por ti

_Dijo Yugi muy serio_

Estoy bien, no debieron de preocuparse

_Cachorro no debiste de decir eso_

Si ya nos dimos cuenta

_Decía Taylor mirándonos a ambos, muy serio, era la primera vez que lo veía en esa postura, esto definitivamente no iba por buen rumbo_

Y Joey para tu información, nunca harás mal tercio, somos tus amigos, te queremos mucho y nos dolió que escuchar eso de ti

_Esa bomba la soltó Tea, y mi Joey ya no dijo nada mas, un momento escucharon, dios no, eso no va nada bien_

¿Qué más escucharon?

Esta vino por parte de mí, lo dije en un tono serio, del cual ellos estaban acostumbrados, me levante y me puse al lado de Joey, no quería interferir pero sabia que esto tenia que pasar algún día

Seto

Decía mi hermoso ángel, sabia que estaba preocupado por la reacción de sus amigos, pero si de verdad eran sus amigos al menos tolerarían sus sentimientos, y lo apoyarían, creo que eso era lo que mas le angustiaba a mi cachorro en ese momento

Contesten, ¿Qué más escucharon?

En eso Taylor se acerco, con mucha furia arrincono a Joey en una esquina, lo levanto, todo paso demasiado rápido, no pude reaccionar a tiempo, estaba apunto de hacer que Taylor rogara por su muerte pero Joey me miro y dijo

No interfieras Seto

Regrese a mi posición original, apretando mis puños, hasta que mis nudillos quedaran blancos, miraba con preocupación a mi cachorro pues sabia que esto no sería nada lindo.

¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba con tu padre?, responde, sabes que te hubiéramos ayudado

_Yo me quede mudo, no sabia que no se lo había dicho a sus amigos, oh mi Joey, como debió de sufrir, cuan solo debiste de haberte sentido_

Cada vez lo levantaba mas, sentía que lo estaba ahorcando, me tranquilice cuando empezó a hablar normal

No quería involucrarlos, mi padre es una persona muy violenta

Y ¿Por eso preferiste decirle a Kaiba que a nosotros?, entiende Joey, sabes que te quiero como un hermano

¿Por qué no nos contaste?

No quería preocuparlos, además ustedes estaban felices, hubiera sido muy egoísta el angustiarlos con mis problemas empañando su felicidad, solo quería que siguieran siendo felices con las personas que aman

Taylor lo soltó, mi ángel cayo al suelo, tosiendo un poco, sin dudarlo un segundo me levante de inmediato y lo ayude a levantarse, tardo en incorporarse, eso me preocupo en verdad

¿Joey estas bien?-Eso se lo susurre al oído

No te preocupes Seto, gracias por ayudarme

Suspire aliviado; pensé que eso era lo único que mi ángel tendría que soportar, que equivocado estaba

Vámonos Duke

Pero Tris

Vienes o te quedas

Esta bien Tris, me voy contigo

¿Tristán?

_Pregunto Joey, antes de que Taylor se alejara, estaba desconcertado_

¿Ahora que quieres Wheeler?

_Esto lo decía en un tono siniestro, cargado con rencor_

¿Cuál es tu problema Taylor?

Definitivamente Joey estaba muy enojado, quizás no hemos hablado mucho, pero yo si conozco a Joey y se que una parte de el, no quiere escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta

Mi problema es que al chico que consideraba mi hermano no tiene la suficiente confianza para contarme sus problemas, y prefiere contárselas a la persona que consideraba su enemigo, bien dicen que es mejor confiar en un enemigo que en un amigo, no Wheeler entonces ya no me necesitas, ni a mi ,ni a todas las personas que te quieren

Tristán, deja de exagerar

_Decía Deblin bastante molesto_

¿De que lado estas?

Deja de actuar como idiota, no vez que estas lastimando a Joey y a todos, incluyéndome a mi, acepto que Joey cometió un error, todos cometemos errores, pero ahora ya lo sabes, deja de comportarte así Tristán Taylor

_Admito que eso me sorprendió, Deblin tenia razón, pero bueno yo sabia que no podía interferir, son sus amigos y era hora de aclarar todo de una buena vez_

Tristán regreso con la pandilla de perdedores y de puso al lado de Deblin, sin decir nada mas

Muchos regaños, comentarios, preguntas sin responder, se hicieron presentes; sus amigos realmente estaban dolidos por la desconfianza de Joey, y el no estaba en la mejor posición; al final de todo lo que sus amigos dijeron, venía su turno de hablar

Les pido una disculpa se que cometí un error, pero como dijo Duke, al menos ya saben la verdad, por favor perdónenme no era mi intención herirlos

Todo quedo en silencio

Y ¿Desde cuando ustedes son pareja?

_Pregunto yugi_

Tanto Joey como yo, nos miramos, pero ninguno de los 2 nos atrevimos a decir nada

Entonces, ¿eso es un si?

_Esta vez pregunto Tea_

Seguíamos sin decir nada

Se me ocurrió una idea, pero tenia que actuar rápido, aun no estábamos en condiciones de contestar esa pregunta, solo espero que mi ángel reaccione a tiempo

En realidad, es una linda noche, ¿no lo creen?

Joey se me quedo viendo con cara de signo de interrogación, aun no la captaba, continúe

Si es una linda noche, y creo que no hay que interrumpirla, así que adiós

Tome la mano de Joey, y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de eso, no suelo escapar pero esto era una cuestión de vida o muerte, divise a lo lejos una parte oscura dentro del laberinto, nos escondimos, asome mi vista, y la pandilla de perdedores paso nuestro escondite sin notarnos, cuando se alejaron, suspiramos ambos

Seto ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

¿Querías quedarte a contestar preguntas tontas?

No, pero ahora no se que harán, te aseguro que si antes estuvieron furiosos, ahora lo estarán al doble

Puede ser, pero al menos escapamos

Y ¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer?

No te angusties cachorro

Sabes neko, hubo momentos en el que pensé que no saldría vivo

Lo se, pero no tienes que temer Joey, grábate esto, te amo y no dejare que nada te pase

Oh Seto, yo también te amo, pero se que estoy en problemas con los chicos- me abrazo

Si, Joey antes de que algo mas pase, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

Claro que si Seto

Nos besamos, después de un rato, salimos de nuestro escondite, cerciorándonos de que ya no estuvieran ahí, estoy consiente que si alguno de ellos antes me tenia cierto rencor, entre otras cosas, se que seguramente eso lo aferrarían mas a su corazón, salimos de ahí, con una gran tranquilidad al notar que ya se habían ido

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi

Chao


	5. Fly me to the moon

Caminamos un trecho más, hasta el momento, no había rastro de la pandilla de perdedores, eso puso en calma mis nervios

Joey: Seto, ¿Hasta que hora alquilaste el salón?

Seto: Ahora que lo pienso, lo alquile hasta las 2, ¿porque?

Joey: Pues conociéndolos o se fueron, o nos siguen buscando, o se regresaron al salón

Seto: Espero que ya se hayan ido, no me gusto como te trataron cachorro

Joey: Era de esperarse, ellos siempre me apoyan y no es justo que los deje así

Seguimos caminando con cautela sin añadir nada mas al asunto; divisamos el salón a los pocos minutos, no muy lejos del salón estaba el estacionamiento, casi a un lado

Me di cuenta de inmediato que ya no quedaban tantos autos como al principio

Joey: Demonios, aun siguen aquí

Seto: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Joey: Ahí esta el auto de Yami para que pudiera traer a Yugi, la moto que vez ahí es de Malik donde venia con Bakura, también el otro que vez ahí es el de Mai donde trajo a Tea y al lado esta el de Tris donde venían Duke, y yo

Note de inmediato que mi cachorro tenia algo de frustración, intente tranquilizarlo lo mejor que pude

Seto: Joey, iré a revisar si están adentro, tu quédate aquí

Joey: De ninguna manera Seto Kaiba iré contigo aunque no te guste

Seto: Wheeler no seas necio y quédate aquí, ¿Es mucho pedir?

Joey: Si, además sabes que no puedo estarme quieto en un solo lugar

Esto lo dijo haciendo un puchero bastante gracioso

Seto: ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo no es así?

Joey: Claro

Seto: Pierdes tu tiempo

Joey: No lo creo Seto

Seto: ¿Porque?, haber dime una razón valida

Joey: Porque no dejarías que yo me enfermara de un resfriado por la lluvia, ¿No es así neko engreído?

De la nada una gota de lluvia cayo en mi mano y junto con ella vinieron muchas mas, luego le preguntare como rayos hizo eso

Seto: Que esperas Wheeler vamos adentro antes de que te resfríes

Joey: Te lo dije, siempre me salgo con la mía

Entramos al salón, para nuestra suerte no nos mojamos demasiado, lo mejor de todo es que la pandilla de perdedores no se veía en kilómetros a la redonda, di un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Joey: Al parecer no están aquí

Seto: Así es cachorro

Joey: De la que nos salvamos

Seto: No cantes victoria aun Joey

Joey: Supongo que tienes razón

Dijo encogiendo los hombros y levantando las manos despreocupado.

Mientras yo intentaba poner en claro la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, uno que otro idiota de nuestra generación se nos quedaba viendo, los ignoraba o en el peor de los caos los fulminaba con la mirada y ellos al parecer teniendo instinto de sobrevivir huyeron lejos.

Joey: Vaya si que llamamos la atención

Seto: Era de esperarse

Joey: Es que acaso, ¿No te incomodan sus miradas?

Seto. Para nada, o será que a ti si

Joey: Si te soy franco, si me siento incomodo

Seto: Larguémonos de aquí entonces

Joey: Esa idea me gusta

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando pasó algo esperado divisamos a la pandilla de perdedores, solo que esta vez las cosas serian completamente diferentes.

Mira Yugi, ahí esta Joey-Decía el supuesto faraón

Toda la pandilla de perdedores voltearon a vernos como era de esperarse y corrieron segundos después hacia donde estábamos nosotros

Joey, que bien, te encontramos –Decía Yugi

Pero no esta solo de nuevo-Decía Taylor

¿Tienes algún problema con eso Taylor?-Obvio ya estaba arto de ese sujeto

Ya basta Tris, ya viste que Joey esta bien-Decía Deblin

Tienes razón Duke, además no tengo ningún problema contigo Kaiba, este asunto no te incumbe

Me incumbe y mucho mas de lo que piensas, sabes ¿porque?

Joey: Seto, ya no pelees, no tiene sentido

Seto: Deja que escuche lo que tengo que decir

¿Qué pretendes ahora Seto?- Eso lo dijo Joey en un susurro

No te preocupes cachorro, nadie saldrá herido lo juro

Joey: Confío en ti neko

Seto: Bien

Joey: Bien

Seto: De acuerdo. Quiero que me escuchen todos ustedes y que les quede bien en claro-De nuevo el tono al que todos ellos estaban acostumbrados se hizo presente

Si no mal recuerdo en el laberinto una pregunta quedo sin responder, y huí como un completo cobarde, llevándome al cachorro conmigo

¿Desde cuando le dices cachorro?- Esa vino por parte de Tea

Cállate Tea, quiero escuchar lo que Kaiba tiene que decir-La callo Taylor

Seto: ¿Puedo continuar o me van a estar interrumpiendo?

Continúa Kaiba-Decía Yami o Athem, en ese momento no importaba

Seto: Pido una disculpa por huir así, no es algo que yo suela hacer, pero era necesario, espero lo entiendan, y bien, de una buena vez lo diré, Joey Wheeler es mi novio desde hoy, ¿tienen algo que decir?

Un silencio general por parte de la pandilla de perdedores se hizo presente, hasta que una risa tomo su lugar

Tristán: Perdón no pude resistirme

Nota mental matar a Taylor lenta y dolorosamente

Seto: ¿Qué tan gracioso Taylor?

Tristán: ¿Tenias que hacer todo ese show, para decírnoslo?

¿Es enserio Joey?-Decía Yugi

Claro que si Yugi, Seto Kaiba es mi novio

Athem: En ese caso, los felicito a ambos, vámonos Yugi, que esta vez no creo que Joey se vaya con nosotros

Yugi: Tienes razón Yami, felicidades Joey, y también a ti Kaiba, nos vemos

Al irse la pareja tricolor, Taylor se acerco caminando de una manera que según sus ideas locas debía intimidarme, cosa que como era de esperarse nunca ocurrió, detrás muy cerca de el, se encontraba Deblin.

Justo en ese momento, se paro delante de mí me miro a ojos y me dijo

Tristán: Solo una cosa tengo que decirte Kaiba, si lastimas, haces llorar a Joey, o lo dejas por otro, rogaras por estar muerto

Seto: De acuerdo Taylor

Tristán: Y es muy enserio Kaiba, porque no creo que sea el único que quiera matarte si lo lastimas

Seto: Como digas Taylor, ya que eso no pasara

Duke: Vámonos de una vez Tris, antes de que se haga mas tarde

Tristán: De acuerdo Duke

Y después de que ellos 2 se fueran, se acercaron Valentine y Garned

Mai: La verdad Kaiba, esto no me sorprende en lo absoluto, por cierto Joey, no dejes que este chico te domine, tan fácil, después de todo el paladín es el que al final domina al dragón

Esto lo dijo guiñándole el ojo acompañado de una sonrisa al final

Joey: Si en eso tienes razón Mai

Mai: Cuídate Kaiba este chico tiene un excelente potencial, y creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso, hace unas horas

Tea: Mai

Mai: Lo siento cariño, pero el sabe que es muy cierto

Tea: En fin es mi turno, les deseo a ambos lo mejor en verdad que si

Joey: Gracias Tea siempre fuiste una gran amiga

Tea: No hay de que

Mai: Bien al parecer 4 son multitud, así que Tea y yo nos vamos, cuídense par, chao

Después de irse todos los de la pandilla de perdedores, suspire aliviado

Seto: Vaya noche, ¿verdad cachorro?

Joey: Fuiste muy valiente Seto, eso tengo que admitirlo

Seto: No fue nada Joey, tenían derecho a saberlo, de alguna extraña manera, aunque no me agrade mucho, son mis cuñados, además esto, yo se que te importa

Gracias Seto-Me beso, de una manera muy casta, pero me encanto

Joey: Yo se a la perfección que esto no te gusta para nada, que no te agrada estar con ellos tanto, y aun sabiendo todo eso lo hiciste, sin que yo te lo pidiera, te lo agradezco mucho, en verdad Seto

Todo por ti Joey-Sonreí feliz, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hacia algo así

Seto, ¿te han dicho que te vez realmente mas guapo cuando sonríes así?

De verdad lo crees Joey-De nuevo otra sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior apareció con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas

Claro que si, quien no lo reconociera estaría completamente ciego-Otra vez una sonrisa marca Wheeler apareció

Joey: Como quisiera estar así por siempre

Seto: También yo

Salimos del salón, tomados de la mano, sin decir nada más, esta vez nos dirigimos a mi mustang negro, el único auto que quedaba en el estacionamiento, quite la alarma y abrí las puertas con la llave

Sube Joey

Gracias Seto

Una vez estando en el auto, Joey me abrazo por la cintura, me dio un tierno beso, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla, lo mire y volví a sonreír, no podía estar mas feliz esta noche

Vamos con cuidado Seto, no hay prisa

De acuerdo Joey-Esta vez mi brazo paso por el cuello de Joey hasta llegar a su hombro, el recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, y nuestras manos se juntaron por instinto, nos quedamos así un gran rato

Quiero estar así contigo siempre Seto

Yo igual Joey

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

Minutos después arranque el carro y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, Joey incorporándose hizo lo mismo, así salimos del salón. Vi mi reloj 3: 30 de la mañana

¿Qué pasa Seto?

Que ya es algo tarde cachorro

Joey: No puede ser tan tarde, oh por Ra, son las 3:30 de la mañana, Seto ¿me puedes dejar en mi casa?

Seto: No, nada de eso, tú vendrás conmigo a la mansión

Joey: Seto no quiero pelear hoy, además creo que mi padre no esta en mi casa

Seto: Lo crees pero que tal si en verdad ese tipo esta ahí, ¿Crees que dejare que ese sujeto te vuelva a lastimar?, nada de eso Joey

Joey: Seto, mira hagamos esto, me llevas a mi casa, y veo si esta ahí dentro, si no esta me quedo y si esta me voy contigo, de acuerdo.

Seto: No me gusta tu idea

Joey: Seto confía en mí, por favor

Seto: De acuerdo, pero si veo que no sales de la casa en 5 min. entrare por ti cachorro

Joey: Muchas gracias Seto

Me abrazo por la cintura y minutos después se incorporo donde estaba

En el transcurso a su casa, no quise agregar más, me sentía muy preocupado con esta situación, y no sabía que cosas pasarían mas adelante


End file.
